02. Festival of Lights (Part 2)
Intro Noel gives a brief disclaimer in the beginning about the bad audio quality for the next couples of episodes. Kat tells us about her horrible week - she had to quit her job, and Kaitlin is that asshole who tries to one up it - she got food poisoning - but it really isn't as bad. The Golem Room After the Guardians figured out the mephit puzzle, two doors opened, one directly to their right, and one straight across from them. After figuring out that the doors are 100% doors, Corbin sees that the door directly in front has a much shorter hallway than the door to the right, and turns sharply to the left, while the hallway to the right turns right. Noel rolls for Fran to fall in love with Corbin and Laika - but she has a high resistance because she doesn't like them and succeeds her check. They go through the hallway to the right and come across a round room. Chained to the center of the room in an enormous, 20 foot tall dormant stone golem, and on top of its head is a silver key, much like the two the party has already collected. Kaitlin figures out how to cast Pass Without a Trace on everyone and after establishing that the combined height of the part is 'its not going to work', they abandoned to plan to stack on top of each-other to get the key. Fran tries to cast Enlarge and Reduce on the golem to make it small, but the spell has no effect. No one remembers their character voices, so eventually the party reverts back to their 'stacking on top of each-other' plan. They finally manage to make a body-totem-pole, but they are several feet away from the golem. Noel rolls a nat 20 to launch Corbin, and Kaitlin gets over 20 on her first dex save, so Corbin goes flying through the air like a majestic crow. Corbin sticks the landing, grabs the key and, just, vanishes! Laika suggests that he left to go to the bathroom, and Fran finds out that Laika has not yet been introduced to the concept of a toilet. Fran and Laika, seemingly unaffected by Corbin's disappearance, wave good bye to the golem and Corbin (wherever he is) and leave the room. Don't Split the Party. Passages, Passages Fran and Laika go through the other door, after a sharp left turn there is a split in the path. They can either go straight ahead to another open door, or turn left again. Initially they decide to go straight ahead, but after seeing that the room is a six-sided large arena with several portcullises around it, they nope outta there quick smart. They go back, take the other hallway, and once again are met with a split. Once again, they can either go straight or left. They choose left and come to a room its empty, except for a large mural on the opposite wall. Mural Room As soon as Laika and Fran step into the room, the door shuts and locks behind them. On the floor, they see a large glass panel, and beneath it they can see Corbin, standing at the bottom of a long shaft. As much as they yell at him, he cannot see or hear them. Corbin Alone Corbin finds himself in a dark chamber the size of his wingspan. Kaitlin gets excited about the possibility of Corbin having wings, but Kat shuts her down. Although Corbin can touch all four walls when he stands in the middle of the room, he cannot see the ceiling and he cannot see the floor. After a few minutes, water begins to fill the bottom of the room he is in. Kat reveals that it will take five minutes for the shaft to fill up, and the timer has just started. On The Clock Corbin immediately begins to cry. Although Corbin can't see her, Fran makes an ice-cube for him to float on. He isn't crying anymore, but he is confused. Laika begins to try and break the glass, she fails. While Laika continues to try and break the glass - this time by punching it, Fran takes a look at the mural. The mural shows the Goddess holding a disc-shaped mirror. She’s in the middle of flipping it, and on the top it shows a crow stepping onto it, and on the bottom it shows a crow stepping off. They are now down to three minutes. Corbin can now see the glass, except on his side it is a mirrored surface. He freaks out and tries to attack the other crow, but it is too far away from him. Laika and Fran try and fail to flip the glass. They now have a minute and thirty seconds. Corbin gets really mad at the other crow. He is not ready to face the fact that he is, in fact, a human. He has a minute left and now that he is close enough to touch it, he attacks the crow, nothing happens, but he is real mad. He starts to be able to hear voices, but the water has finally reached the top and he starts to drown. Laika looks for secrets in the mural, but finds nothing. Corbin continues to drown, but Kaitlin realises she can do stuff, so Fran and Laika describe the mural to Corbin. They continue to try and push the glass, and eventually they feel it starting to shift and kind of shatter. Corbin keeps drowning, but pushes the glass up through sheer force of will. As soon as this happens, the mural on the wall disappears. Corbin asks about the bird that looks just like him and proclaims that he is going to kill him. He stares at the floor like hes really determined, like an anime boy who just got bested by his enemy but is really ready to get him next time. Sophia rolls for Laika to fall in love and gets an eleven for both Fran and Corbin. She has a really low resistance and loves them both equally. Laika feels like they have bonded, Corbin says he doesn't feel anything and Fran walks away because Corbin is scaring her. Something Nice For Once The party backtracks to the other hallway, along the way tormenting Corbin with the prospect of a room full of shiny forks that they found. When they reach the end of the hallway, the find another room. On the opposite wall, there is another door and inside they can see a huge orb sitting in a pool of water surrounded by flowers. In front of the orb, the is a beautiful, delicate glass pedestal that seems to be rising from the water, and on top of it, there is a silver key. Before they enter Corbin casts Cure Wounds on himself, laying his hand directly over his boob window. Fran fights nausea at seeing this. As they try to look in the room, Fran and Laika accidentally headbutt each-other and don't see anything, but Corbin notices that there is a calm aura throughout the room. Real chill vibes. Corbin steps into the room and asks Fran-water-man-girl to please take a dip in the pool. Fran uses Shape Water and the pool seems pretty normal, when she touches it, it heals her entirely and replenishes her spell slots. They splash around in the water for a bit - Sophia rolls a nat 20 to bond with Fran. After a while Corbin takes the key and Fran feels the orb. Its warm and Corbin cannot be persuaded to touch it. After some useless experimenting with the keys, Corbin notices that the orb isn't solid, almost like an egg. He touches it harshly with his spear, but it clatters uselessly off it. For some reason they resolve to roll the sphere around and Fran notices through the power of her teenage apathy, that there is a key hole on the top of it. They unlock it, and the sphere unfolds, like a lotus. In the center there is another silver key and both the doors unlock. A Message to Chantel Noel: 'So Chantel, do you remember that time when it was your birthday and everyone kept calling you Noel? And then you screamed "My name is not Noel! Its Noel!" 'laughs Kat: '''We all do, we all remember that. '''Kaitlin: '''Oh yeah, I remember that probably. '''Sophia: We love you Chantel. Kat: The code word is... Noel: '''Rapscallion. '''Sophia: whispering '''I love you Chantel... '''Kat: The sleeper agent is active. Go! Featured Characters PCs *Fran *Laika *Corbin Trivia *This is the first episode with a 'roll to fall in love'. It happens at (5:58) *This is also the first episode that Corbin's iconic boob-window makes an appearance. (33:33) *It is also the episode that establishes that Corbin thinks that he is a bird. (21:34) Category:Episodes Category:Arc 1: Festival of Lights